


Human

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanons probably, Implied/Referenced Character Death, May or May Not be Canon Compliant with ASPR, Post-Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Spoilers for Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Zircon and her client had lost the trial. Her client has been sentenced to death and Zircon is will share that fate.She wondered if she could have done something different.





	1. Chapter One - Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be different, but I guess its multi-chaptered now...

The platform he was standing on reminded him of a train station. And the long snake-like machine that he and Zircon were going to be riding on reminded Steven of a train, not the one that he and Amethyst rode on that time, but a more advanced one in the city. The sleek metal covering reflected the lights of the station, which was abandoned, except for him, Zircon, and another gem that was already boarded.

Zircon was scared, to say the least. The tall blue gem stood beside him, ordered to accompany him to the facility. The building was far from any warp pads for security proposes and ships were forbidden from flying too close to it, meaning this train was the only way they could travel there. His lawyer glanced down at him for a moment, then averted her gaze. Zircon didn't deserve to die too.

Steven inched closer to her.

As for the trial...  

Long story short, they lost.

Despite Yellow Diamond's protests, he wasn't going to be executed today or even tomorrow. Blue Diamond, with either a sneer or a smirk on her face, had decided to hand him over to a facility to be tested on. Apparently, she want to discover the "defect" that gave him his healing powers. Steven could easily guess why.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched beeping noise from the train.

Steven took a deep breath.

It was time to go.


	2. Chapter Two - Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zircon learns somethings about her client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating...

Zircon tried her best to stand perfectly still as the light from the scanner traveled up and down her physical form. Her gem flickered for a second, before she heard the  **All**   **Clear** sound from the machine. Stepping down from the small platform, she glanced behind her.

The small quartz behind her stared at the scanner with nervous eyes.

After a moment, she finally told her, "It's a scanner. It detects any objects shored in a gem's gemstone - though few gems have the ability - and if there is any illegal substances on their body."

The gem blinked, seeming more confused, but stepped onto the scanner anyway.

With a soft hum, the device powered up, the cables running up its sides turning a dark green color. The projector on the side brought up a blue holographic screen, displaying a _loading_ symbol. There was a humming sound from it as the scanner turned on.

Her client seemed nervous about the device.

"Just stay still," Zircon told her calmly. When the quartz frowned, shifting uncomfortably, she added, "As long as there's nothing illegal on your physical form, like an explosive or radioactive substance, you'll be fine."

 _"I'm not nervous about any 'illegal substances,'"_ the quartz whispered half to herself.

**Beep.**

Zircon looked at the screen.

**No illegal substances detected.**

**Extremely high levels of organic material detected. [Danger level: 1/10]**

**Do you wish to address this abnormality?**

She blinked in surprise, glancing at her client, then to the screen.

"Uh," she mumbled. "There's a lot of organic matter on you."

There's a momentary flash of fear in the undersized quartz's eyes, but it's gone when she finally replies, "It's probably my clothes."

"Clothes?" Zircon echoed.

The quartz pointed to her shirt. "They're... not part of my physical form."

 _Some clothes is enough for it to tell me there are "extremely high levels" of organic material?_ she thought doubtfully. Out loud she said, "Riiiight." She nodded.

Turning back to the screen, she pressed the  _no_ button. The other gem stepped off of the device and walked over to Zircon.

The was a momentary silence.

"Let's go."

The door to the holding cells opened and they stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah... why do I procrastinate so much...
> 
> By the way, I have a slightly detailed timeline for this in my head. so yay. I think there should be about 7 - 9 chapters in all.  
> I'm going to put out of 7 for the chapters, but it could be more...


End file.
